Transportation of goods across road networks is typically accomplished by way of a transport truck to which a transport trailer is attached. The truck provides the engine and the trailer provides the cargo space to transport goods within. A recent trend in the transportation of goods by road is the expansion of the size of transport trucks. This expansion is accomplished by both larger trucks and larger trailers. Fewer trips with larger loads can be more efficient in certain circumstances. One way to achieve larger loads is to add a pup trailer behind the main trailer. A transport trailer with the pup trailer may be called a transport trailer train.
The typical equipment used to attach a pup trailer to a transport trailer is called a converter dolly. Current convertor dollies are passive and limited in their use and application.
Therefore, there is provided a novel method and apparatus for an active convertor dolly.